


First Chances at Second Looks

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It was a chance pairing; the Queen of Slytherin and the Gryffindor princess. They were paired up for an Arithmancy project. It changes the lives of both girls. Forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I have no idea where this idea came from. It just hit me one day.

It was a chance pairing: the Queen of Slytherin and the Gryffindor princess. They were paired up for an Arithmancy project. The two girls had never said more than a fleeting insult to the other when Draco and Harry got into the middle of a verbal battle in the halls. 

Pansy walked into the library and to the spot in the far corner that Hermione had taken as her own in her six years at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn’t there yet so she set her books out and got the project instructions out. She wasn’t in her uniform. She hated wearing it, hated what it meant. She had a pair of jeans on with a cream-colored sweater. Her hair was still rather short but long enough to tie back.

Hermione walked to the back table. Her full uniform on, in perfect condition, not a button nor thread out of place. She thought someone else was at the table, never having seen Pansy in Muggle clothing before. 

“Sorry I got held up helping Ron in Potions,” Hermione muttered, getting her things out. She took her black robes off and set them on the back of her chair. 

“I’ve only been here a few moments,” Pansy said, putting her book away before Hermione could see what it was. “I think it will take about two weeks to get the project done. We’re both too good to take a full month at this,” she said in a confident voice, but not cocky as it sometimes was.

“I agree,” Hermione said a little shocked that she did. She got her things out and she and Pansy started to work. 

Hermione snuck a few glances at Pansy purely because of how she was dressed. Both girls worked quickly but carefully on their parts of the project. Neither girl really needed a partner to get an O on this project but everyone was given one. Both knew that Hermione was first in the class and Pansy was second, that made the partnership a little easier for both to take. 

“Shit,” Pansy said looking at her watch. “It’s after eleven.” She rubbed her tired eyes. “We’ve been working more than six hours. Missed dinner and missed curfew.” She groaned when she realized how much she wanted dinner at the moment.

“We got a lot done though,” Hermione said as they packed their things up. “We are both Prefects, we could go to the kitchens and grab some dinner.” Hermione blushed, knowing it was bending, if not breaking, the rules. 

Pansy laughed and shook her head. “Wow, Granger, I’m impressed,” she slung her bag over her shoulder, “but I’m too hungry to pick on you.”

The two girls set off to the kitchens, Hermione tickled the pair to get them in. Pansy just shook her head and sat at a small table that was there across from Hermione.

“What can Winky do for you, Miss Hermione?” the house elf asked with a hiccup. 

“Can you bring us dinner?” Hermione asked, giving her a hair band as payment. “And some pumpkin juice.”

“Do this a lot?” Pansy asked after the house elf went to get food. “I notice you miss dinner few times a week,” she said looking down at her hands.

“I lose track of time when I’m working or studying.” Hermione blushed softly. “Ron or Harry normally brings me something but I’m done here more than I like.” 

“Are you and Ron ever going to get together?” Pansy asked after their dinner was brought to them. She bit a piece of turkey after she asked.

Hermione snorted. “Well I don’t think he’s really my type as much as I use to.” She turned a bit pink. “I wish I could date him and be in love like he wants us to be. It would save a lot of effort.” Hermione didn’t look at Pansy as she talked.

“What is your type?” Pansy asked, enjoying the gossip and being treated like a person. Most people, even in her house, treated her like Draco’s slut or as untouchable and therefore not able to be friends with.

“Well I like brains, a nice smile, funny is always good, kind, hard working but not as bad as I can get, someone who I look at and am just happy they’re looking back at me smiling,” Hermione said, looking a bit like Luna Lovegood with the dreaminess in her eyes.

Pansy looked down at her plate. “I think most girls want that. Merlin knows if I could find that and someone to put Draco in his place I’d be theirs in a moment,” she whispered, laughing humorlessly.

“I thought he was your . . . boyfriend?” Hermione asked a little concerned with the tone and look on Pansy’s face.

“My father and his have a deal for us to marry when we’re twenty,” Pansy said softly. “I’m with him now because he can protect me from all the shit I’d catch if I wasn’t with him. He isn’t the person I’d be with if I could pick. Half the things that he does to be he could be arrested for,” she said, knowing that spilling her guts would do no good and could come back to bite her in the ass.

“Then why don’t you find someone else?” Hermione asked naively. She had no experience with Pureblood marriages and how they worked.

“It wouldn’t matter. As long as the agreement stands at twenty, I’m forced to marry Draco. He has the rights, in my house’s eyes at least, to treat me as he wants.” Her tone was far too matter of fact, far sadder, far more human than Hermione was use to hearing for the other girl.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered, knowing nothing else to say. She moved her hand and rested it over Pansy’s. 

“Thanks,” Pansy whispered softly. “It would help if I liked guys to start with,” she whispered, uttering something to Hermione no one else had ever heard. 

Hermione squeezed her hand lightly and looked at the other girl with a slightly different look than a moment ago. “I like girls, too,” she whispered, barely audible. “But I’ve never met another witch that felt the same,” she said in a slightly louder voice, though not much.

Pansy looked into Hermione's eyes, her breathing a half a breath faster. Something about the look on her face, the fall of her hair, the way the light hit her, it shook Pansy in a way nothing else in her life ever had. She stood, walked to Hermione's side of the table, two soft hands moved and cupped each of Hermione's cheeks and Pansy’s lips softly met Hermione's. It was short, chaste, and turned the world around for both women.

Pansy pulled back, her eyes closed, her lips cursed in the slightest of smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow at four. Don’t be late.” She turned, grabbed her bag and then was gone.

Hermione sat there, eyes closed. “I’m screwed,” she whispered to herself. She grabbed her bag and started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. Her lips curved into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Pansy and Hermione were both at the table before four p.m.. Hermione had changed into a red sweater and a black shirt. Pansy was in jeans and one of her favorite old sweatshirts from a Muggle football team. Both girls blushed a moment what they saw how eager the other was.

“We should talk before we get to work,” Hermione said, blushing some more as she got her things out. 

“I would rather we talk after,” Pansy said, getting her thing out.

Hermione took a breath, but nodded. Both girls got to work on the project but every once in a while, one would pause and look at the other out of the corner of their eye for a moment. At 10p.m., they stopped working and packed their things. 

“We have rounds together tonight,” said a blushing Hermione.

“I think so, yeah,” Pansy said grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. “We should go put our stuff away and meet by your common room. Then we can start at the top and work our way down.” Hermione nodded and both girls went to their dorm rooms, dropped their things and changed into their uniforms. 

Pansy walked up to Gryffindor tower and leaned against the railing as she waited for Hermione. She didn’t know what was going to happen tonight, but she had a few ideas about what she wanted to happen. Hermione walked over to her and touched her shoulder. 

“Ready,” Hermione asked softly. 

“Yes,” Pansy said, taking a deep breath. 

They started walking, closer than normal. Hermione had her hair back in a bun, like she did most of the time and Pansy’s hair was loose. Her skirt was shorter, as Draco had order her to.

“Why do you wear your skirt so short?” Hermione asked softly as they walked down to the next floor.

“Draco wants me to,” she said, opening a door and checking for students. She pulled Hermione into the room and pressed her against the wall. “Want to take a little break?” She smirked before kissing her.

Hermione kissed back, their tongues dueling for control. This is something new for each other and neither wanted to give the control up. Pansy moved her hand up and stroked Hermione's neck lightly; Hermione moved her hands to Pansy’s waist. 

 Pansy pulled back and panted, her eyes closed. “Why does that feel so damn good?” she asked, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

“Because we both want it,” Hermione said panting softly. “No one can know about this.”

Pansy snorted. “No shit!” She laughed before kissing Hermione again. Her lips moved down to Hermione's neck; she started to make a love bite on Hermione's creamy skin. “I think we can skip rounds tonight. I rather play with you,” she said against the other girl’s skin. Her leg was between Hermione's; each girl was pressing against the other’s leg.

“Alright,” Hermione said moaning lightly. She rolled her hips against Pansy’s leg needing to friction. “Who goes first?” she asked boldly. “I want us both to get off tonight.”

Pansy pulled back, whimpering softly. “Let’s go to the Room of Requirements.” She pulled Hermione to the door and walked three times. She opened the door and the room was gold and silver.

Hermione walked into the room and laughed softly, sliding her shoes off. “Nice,” she said, looking at the bed. “You still haven’t answered my question,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy just walked over to her and pushed her robes off as she started to undo her own robes. “I want to go first,” she said as she started breathing harder. She was nervous and hated that feeling. She removed Hermione's skirt leaving the Gryffindor in white knickers and a white bra.

Hermione blushed at the intensity Pansy was looking at her. She walked to the bed and laid down on it. “Coming?” she asked, with a little smirk on her face, as she lay on her side. 

Pansy took her robes and everything but her bra and knickers off. She crawled onto the bed and pinned Hermione, kissing her roughly. “Not yet,” she said as she removed Hermione's bra and started to suck upon one of her nipples, bring it to a tight pebble. Hermione arched and moaned deeply. Pansy smirked and moved to the other doing the same. 

Pansy kissed Hermione softly as she moved a hand down and pulled her knickers off. She looked into her eyes, green on brown. “If I’m bad at this, promise you won’t laugh,” she whispered, looking vulnerable. 

Hermione cupped her cheek. “I won’t laugh,” she whispered softly. 

Pansy kissed her way down until she was between Hermione's thighs. She kissed the inside of both of each as she pulled them a little wider. She used one hand to open Hermione, feeling the wetness on her fingers. She moved two fingers deep inside of Hermione. 

“God damn,” Hermione yelled, arching hard. Pansy laughed as her lips wrapped around the other girl’s engorged nub. Her tongue stroked and teased the bundle of nerves just the way she wanted hers.’ Pansy kept stroking Hermione's inner wall, trying to find a spot she knew Hermione would want her too. 

Hermione cried out Pansy’s name as she came; it was by far the hardest she had ever. Her body went limp and boneless as she lay on the bed, covered in a light layer of sweat. 

Pansy couldn’t help but smirk as she moved from between Hermione's thighs to lie next to her. Hermione reached out and pulled the other girl closer; there was a glint of devilishness in Hermione's eyes as she slowly stripped Pansy. Hermione moved between the other girl’s legs and tried to mimic what Pansy did on her. Soon Pansy’s body started to tighten and she came all over Hermione's face. She lay on the bed, looking up, trying to remember how to breathe. 

Hermione crawled up and lay against the other girl, skin against skin. Nether knew what to say to the other, neither knew if this meant anything to the other.  They just lay together not saying all the things they wanted to, enjoying a few more moments of pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Pansy and Hermione had spent the night together in the Room of Requirements. They hadn’t had the time to get together again, between studying and Prefect duties and life there just weren’t enough hours in the day. 

Pansy took to reading at night when she should have been sleeping. It was something she always did, but now she was reading a muggle book that Hermione had lent her. It made her feel closer to Hermione and she liked that feeling very much. 

Draco still was as much of a prick as ever. She hated the fact she still has to get on her knees and back for him, still has to kiss him, hold his hand, and do what he tells her. If things didn’t change, she would be his wife. That would break her in a way that was worse than if Draco just got it over with and beat her. 

Hermione started to wear green under her uniform. Nothing anyone could see but something about it, something about the fact that if one of her housemates saw it they still wouldn’t understand, made her feel a bit wild. Each night as she lay in her bed, she closed her eyes and replayed her time with Pansy.

Hermione almost vomited the first time she saw Pansy with Draco after they made love. Something about the pain she could now see in the other girl’s eyes made her want to hex Draco into next year. They shared secret looks in the hallways sometimes, but never for more than a split-second. 

Hermione saw Pansy sitting on her bed when she walked into her dorm room. “What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, shutting the door quickly. 

“That’s a nice greeting,” Pansy said; something was off in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione walked over and sat down on the bed. 

Pansy looked up at Hermione, her cheek was bruised and her lip split. “Got my ass kicked,” she whispered in a low voice.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, “Who?” she whispered, her voice cracking a little. 

“My father paid me a visit. Said that Draco found out that I like women and he wouldn’t marry me.” Her voice was blank as if she was telling Hermione about the weather. “So because I’m ‘a dyke whore’ he beat me and took me off the family tree.”

Hermione pulled Pansy closer to him, resting her head on Pansy’s. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, rubbing the other girl’s neck. “Not for loving you or making love to you but for getting you hurt.” She kissed Pansy’s forehead.

“At least I’m not Draco’s whore now,” Pansy whispered.  Her body was shaking a little; she just wanted to black out for a few hours. 

Hermione walked over to her dresser and pulled out two pair of clean pajama pants and two tanks. She gave a set to Pansy and both girls changed. Hermione put charms up around her bed, thanking whatever force there was that it was Friday.

Hermione got into the bed and Pansy slowly got in next to her, pulling their body close as possible. She started crying, not making a sound; she had learned long ago not to. Hermione just put her face in Pansy’s neck and kissed it and nuzzled it, whispering loving words. This was not how she wanted to be in bed with Pansy after so long, but she would take it over no Pansy at all.

 


End file.
